List of 2000AD creators
This is a list of 2000AD creators. Creators A * Nick Abadzis * Dan Abnett * Charlie Adlard * Mick Austin B * Jim Baikie * Adrian Bamforth * Alan Barnes * Massimo Belardinelli * David Bishop * Simon Bisley * Jesús Blasco * Chris Blythe * Brian Bolland * Philip Bond * Simon Bowland * Doug Braithwaite * Jason Brashill * Mark Buckingham * John Burns * Richard Burton * Bob Byrne C * Laurence Campbell * Mike Carey * Andrew Cartmel * Jonathan Clements * Simon Coleby * Mike Collins * Boo Cook * John Cooper * Paul Cornell * Carl Critchlow * Chris Cunningham D * D'Israeli * Alan Davis * Simon Davis * Rufus Dayglo * Jamie Delano * Ellie de Ville * Andy Diggle * Steve Dillon * Peter Doherty E * Ian Edginton * Richard Elson * Martin Emond * Garth Ennis * Gary Erskine * Al Ewing * Brett Ewins * Carlos Ezquerra * Hector Ezquerra F * Glenn Fabry * Mark Farmer * Duncan Fegredo * Gerry Finley-Day * Michael Fleisher * Henry Flint * Russell Fox * Tom Frame * Simon Fraser * John Freeman * Oli Frey * Simon Furman G * Neil Gaiman * Leigh Gallagher * Lee Garbett * Michael Gaydos * Dave Gibbons * Ian Gibson * Igor Goldkind * Kelvin Gosnell * Alan Grant * Paul Grist H * Trevor Hairsine * Mark Harrison * Simon Harrison * Gina Hart * Jamie Hewlett * John Hicklenton * Graham Higgins * John Higgins * David Hine * Peter Hogan * P. J. Holden * Rian Hughes I * Frazer Irving J * Simon Jacob * Jock * Paul Johnson * Staz Johnson * Simon Jowett * Kris Justice K * Shaky Kane * Cam Kennedy * Sam Kieth * Angela Kincaid * Nigel Kitching * Barry Kitson * Paul Kupperberg L * Nick Landau * Clint Langley * Roger Langridge * Andy Lanning * Jack Lawrence * Garry Leach * Tony Lee * Vince Locke * John Lucas * Tony Luke M * Steve MacManus * Colin MacNeil * Graham Manley * Stephen Marley * Paul Marshall * Brendan McCarthy * Jim McCarthy * John McCrea * Angus McKie * Alan McKenzie * Mike McMahon * Mark Millar * David Millgate * Peter Milligan * Pat Mills * Alan Moore * Steve Moore * Grant Morrison * Robbie Morrison * Jim Murray N * Paul Neal * Paul Neary * Mindy Newell O * Michael Avon Oeming * Ben Oliver * Kevin O'Neill * Dean Ormston P * Annie Parkhouse * Steve Parkhouse * Paul Peart * Simon Pegg * Nick Percival * Mike Perkins * Sean Phillips * Warren Pleece * Dermot Power * Steve Pugh Q * Frank Quitely R * Arthur Ranson * Dom Reardon * Gordon Rennie * John Richardson * John Ridgway * David Roach * Steve Roberts * Cliff Robinson S * Adrian Salmon * Cavan Scott * Geoff Senior * Liam Sharp * Siku (comics) * Will Simpson * Tony Skinner * Cam Smith * John Smith * Matt Smith - the current editor * Robin Smith * Ron Smith * Smudge * SMS * Si Spencer * Simon Spurrier * Chris Standley * Greg Staples * Richard Starkings * John Stokes * Dave Stone * Lee Sullivan * Kev F. Sutherland * James Swallow T * Bryan Talbot * Dave Taylor * Dylan Teague * John Tomlinson * Tom Tully * Ron Turner W * John Wagner * Kev Walker * Chris Weston * Steve White * Andrew Wildman * Mark Wilkinson * Anthony Williams * Rob Williams * Colin Wilson * Phil Winslade * Ashley Wood * Arthur Wyatt * Colin Wyatt X * Xuasus Y * Steve Yeowell See also *Tharg, the fictional identity of the editors Notes References * Index of creators * David Bishop (2002-2003), "Thrill Power Overload!" (Judge Dredd Megazine vol 4 issues 9-18, issues 201-209, collected and expanded into a book: Rebellion, 260 pages, February 2007, ISBN 1-905437-22-6) * Futureshock! The Story of 2000AD, presented by Phill Jupitus, BBC Radio 4, September 22, 2007 Category:2000AD creators